This invention relates to motorcycle engines and, more particularly, to a connecting rod assembly for motorcycle engines.
Prior art motorcycle engines, such as the Harley-Davidson 1340 cc Evolution engine require that the crank shaft be built up in order to assemble the connecting rods. Also, due to the space requirements, roller element bearings are required. As a result, there is a need for a motorcycle engine design which simplifies manufacture and assembly.